


L'Agartha : [ TANK Dempsey ]

by Rainy_Riddles



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Riddles/pseuds/Rainy_Riddles
Summary: Rapport de bataille : entrée finale. Alors, ça y est. C'est la fin du jeu. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Richtofen est à bout, mais il doit pouvoir fournir un dernier effort... Aucun de nous ne sait comment ça va se passer, mais nous savons tous que c'est l'unique voie à suivre. Je ne peux qu'espérer que nos âmes trouveront un avenir meilleur.- "TANK" Dempsey -
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinski/Takeo Masaki
Kudos: 1





	1. [ 31 Août 1945 ]

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est raconté du point de vue de Tank Dempsey (Call of duty Zombie) et débute avant les évènements de Verrückt (2ieme chapitre).

"La Guerre sera bientôt terminée !"

Dans mes mains tremblantes se trouvait le journal du jour. Tandis que je tentais de concentrer mon attention sur celui-ci, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Enfin ! Ce que l'Histoire retiendrai plus tard comme étant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale allait bientôt prendre fin en Amérique !   
Les secousses ne me permirent de lire que les grandes lignes : le Japon était défait et nous allions gagner cette guerre.   
Je posai le journal sur la place à côté de moi, tout en savourant le doux parfum de la victoire. 

Au fait, je ne me suis toujours pas présenté. 

Moi, c'est Dempsey : votre super narrateur. On m'appelle le Tank, parce qu'il faut pas venir me chercher. Depuis que je suis gamin, on me répète que je ferai un bon petit soldat. Et c'est ainsi que le petit Dempsey devint caporal chez les Marines. Eh ouais, j'en ai maté des nippons dans l'armée. Je ne comprenais rien à leur code de l'honneur, mais tout ce que je savais c'était que face à moi, ils n'avaient jamais eu aucune chance de gagner.   
Sinon je suis beau gosse aussi. Je dis ça au cas où vous auriez envie de penser le contraire !

En ces temps, j'avais reçu un ordre direct du haut responsable de la CIA : j'ai nommé Cornelius Pernell. Il n'aurais pas aimé le fait que j'ai donné son nom, mais je vous fais confiance pour le garder secret hein ?   
Il m'avais nommé leader d'un groupe de soldats chargé de s'infiltrer dans un asile abandonné, en Allemagne. Un espion, Peter McCain, était en danger entre les griffes des nazis et il avait besoin d'un sauvetage express... Alors qui c'est qu'on avais appelé à la rescousse ? Le Tank ! Enfin bref, je vous laisse continuer la lecture.

Je glissai la cigarette entre mes doigts poussiéreux et laissait s'échapper la fumée de mes lèvres. Je profitai alors du silence de l'avion pour examiner mes nouveaux camarades d'escouade. On pouvait rapidement lire leur nom sur leurs uniformes tachetées de vert. "John Banana", "Smokey" et le dernier n'avait pas de nom. Peut-être qu'il était sur sa plaque militaire ? Dommage, si ça se trouve il était moins ridicule que les deux autres. Nan mais qui s'appelle Banana ? 

Chassant l'idée de rire de tous les jeux de mots possibles et imaginables devant mes coéquipiers, je décidai de reprendre une bouffée de mon déstressant préféré. Mes pensées vagabondes s'attardèrent alors sur une réalité bien plus agréable. Si la guerre était finie, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Quand cette mission sera terminée, je pourrai rentrer chez moi... Voir ma femme, ma fille. Elle a eu 5 ans cette année. 5 ans depuis le début de la guerre, et tant d'années sans pouvoir la regarder grandir.  
Je fermai les yeux, me laissant bercer par l'appel étouffé de ses rires d'antan, attendant que nous puissions enfin mener notre dernière mission à bien.

Tank Dempsey: première entrée, terminée.


	2. [ 6 Septembre 1945 ] - Verrückt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dempsey et son équipe sont envoyés pour sauver Peter McCain. Ils se retrouvent dans un asile peu chaleureux... Où leur mission n'aboutira jamais.

En ce jour, ou plutôt soir, nous fûmes finalement arrivés à destination. Aucun de mes subalternes n'avait l'air très enjoué d'être là, et honnêtement, ça se comprenait ! Nous venions de gagner la guerre et on les mettait à nouveau en danger dans cette mission de secours de dernière minute en terrain ennemi. Il y avait plutôt intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine, où je risquais la page blanche pour mon tout dernier rapport de bataille...

Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, un rapport de bataille ? Mais si, vous en voyez tous les jours ici... Ce sont des sortes de "résumé" d'une mission que l'on doit à tout prix faire transmettre à nos supérieurs. Et comme je suis le meilleur, je peux vous dire que j'en ai écris, des rapports glorieux ! Et... d'autres qui l'étaient moins. Mais bon, on va se concentrer sur le positif hein ? Parce que... l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais me fout encore les glandes aujourd'hui. Non, je ne me pisse pas dessus actuellement. 

Nous étions descendus de l'avion, nos fusils mitrailleurs en main afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises de dernière minute. La terre battue nous menai vers un grand portail glauque en ferraille noir sur lequel nous pouvions lire: Verrückt Asylum. Plus loin, l'ombre d'une immense bâtisse se reflétait, rendue presque fantasque par les rayons de la lune. L'un des gars s'avança et ouvrit le portail en ricanant :

\- " Hey les gars, regardez ça ! Pourquoi s'inquié- "

Au même moment, un éclair éclata et des lumières s'allumèrent comme par magie au sein de l'Asile abandonné. Une silhouette apparut quelques secondes à la fenêtre du 1er étage, avant de disparaitre avec un rire presque enfantin.

Sur le moment, je me dis que si l'on avait été dans un film d'horreur, cette scène aurait été vraiment cliché. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on était pas dans un film d'horreur. Les soldats de l'escouade furent tellement apeurés que celui qui avait touché la grille attrapa son arme et appuya sur la gâchette sans la moindre hésitation. Pour tirer sur QUOI ? Sur rien, il était juste terrorisé. Et quand les hommes ont peur, ils deviennent violents. Imaginez donc ce que peut faire un homme avec une arme lorsqu'il se retrouve dans ce genre de situation...

Mais c'était moi le chef de cette escouade. C'était à moi de leur parler afin de mener cette mission à bien. Et c'est ainsi que je mis ma dernière et unique cigarette entre mes lèvres. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à peser mes mots, alors je me contentait simplement de les débiter comme ils venaient.

\- " Bordel mais vous êtes quoi, des fillettes ? " commençais-je d'une voix éraillée. " On est ici pour mener une mission. Vous avez peut-être peur, mais pas moi. Alors on rentre, on ramène McCain, on sort, et on va tous fêter la fin de la guerre avec nos familles. Si vous êtes ok avec ce plan, alors suivez-moi. "

De toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment eu le choix. C'était moi qui donnait les ordres. Je donnais un petit coup dans l'épaule de Smokey ; le pauvre qui avait prit peur et tiré dans tous les sens. Ses mains devinrent plus stables et je le sentis reprendre confiance en lui. Peut-être avais-je réellement un talent d'orateur après tout ?

Nous nous engageâmes dans les tréfonds de l'Asile. C'était... glauque. Tout avait été pensé pour être horrible. Les murs étaient sales et poisseux, des traînées de sang séché accompagnaient les fauteuils de torture. On pouvait presque entendre les plaintes des victimes de ces monstruosités au fur et à mesure que l'on s'enfonçait dans cet enfer. 

Pour contrer la peur naturelle des hommes, j'avais deux choses. Ma fidèle cigarette au bec, menaçant de périr au moindre petit courant d'air. Puis Banana à qui je faisais la discussion. Nous ne parlions pas de grand chose d'intéressant, mais c'était suffisant pour nous enlever ces images sanglantes de la tête. Il était châtain aux yeux verts, détenant le regard déterminé de la jeunesse qui s'engage. À son âge, j'étais pareil et, quelque part, j'aimais à me comparer à lui. Il avait une famille, lui aussi. Une fiancée dont il parlait avec beaucoup de passion. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en pensant au bonheur que nous ressentirions en rentrant chez nous. 

J'avais presque réussi à m'isoler de toute sensation désagréable extérieure lorsque j'entendis un grand fracas derrière moi. Une porte s'était miraculeusement verrouillée derrière Banana et moi, nous séparant de Smokey et de l'autre soldat. Ils tapaient contre les vitres en nous appelant. C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis une nouvelle fois le rire de l'enfant. Et c'est tout ce que j'entendis. " Ahah, Splash. ".  
Les vitres se teintèrent de rouge écarlate, les poings disparurent. À la place, les visages livides de Smokey et du soldat inconnu, nous fixant avec des yeux jaunes brillants. Ce n'était pas leur... couleur naturelle.  
Banana me secouai, tentant de me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Je clignai des yeux, mes oreilles sifflant d'un réveil si brutal. Et là, je compris ce qu'il se passait. 

Des morts vivants. Nous étions attaqués par des putains de zombies. J'empoignai mon arme, prêt à me battre. Nous n'avions pas le temps de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer; il fallait se battre maintenant.   
Après ça, je ne me souvins que d'une chose. Alors que j'étais mal en point, que j'allais mourir. Ce n'était pas à ma famille que j'accordais ma dernière pensée, pas à mes victoires, ni au combien de cigarettes j'aurai pu m'enfiler avec un peu plus de temps. Nan... Je pensais à Banana. John Banana, qui était en train de se défendre et de lutter pour sa survie. John Banana, jeune, châtains aux yeux verts, qui avait une fiancée et qui était en train d'enregistrer ses dernier moments tandis que Smokey lui bouffait la jambe.

Ses souvenirs, son existence, sa détermination, son mariage... Maintenant, tout serait effacé. Tout serait oublié, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et c'était peut-être entièrement de ma faute.  
Je promettait alors de ne jamais oublier ces derniers moments, juste avant que mes paupières ne deviennent trop lourdes à soulever et ne se ferment à jamais.  
Je vais mourir ici, alors que la guerre est terminée. Adieu chéries...

Tank Dempsey : deuxième entrée, terminée.


	3. [ 6 Septembre 1945 ] - Verrückt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dempsey et son équipe sont envoyés pour sauver Peter McCain. Ils se retrouvent dans un asile peu chaleureux... Où leur mission n'aboutira jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, toujours pas très doué pour l'écriture malheureusement... Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même. Le prochain personnage devrait vous plaire !

En ce jour, ou plutôt soir, nous fûmes finalement arrivés à destination. Aucun de mes subalternes n'avait l'air très enjoué d'être là, et honnêtement, ça se comprenait ! Nous venions de gagner la guerre et on les mettait à nouveau en danger dans cette mission de secours de dernière minute en terrain ennemi. Il y avait plutôt intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine, où je risquais la page blanche pour mon tout dernier rapport de bataille...

Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, un rapport de bataille ? Mais si, vous en voyez tous les jours ici... Ce sont des sortes de "résumé" d'une mission que l'on doit à tout prix faire transmettre à nos supérieurs. Et comme je suis le meilleur, je peux vous dire que j'en ai écris, des rapports glorieux ! Et... d'autres qui l'étaient moins. Mais bon, on va se concentrer sur le positif hein ? Parce que... l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais me fout encore les glandes aujourd'hui. Non, je ne me pisse pas dessus actuellement. 

Nous étions descendus de l'avion, nos fusils mitrailleurs en main afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises de dernière minute. La terre battue nous menai vers un grand portail glauque en ferraille noir sur lequel nous pouvions lire: Verrückt Asylum. Plus loin, l'ombre d'une immense bâtisse se reflétait, rendue presque fantasque par les rayons de la lune. L'un des gars s'avança et ouvrit le portail en ricanant :

\- " Hey les gars, regardez ça ! Pourquoi s'inquié- "

Au même moment, un éclair éclata et des lumières s'allumèrent comme par magie au sein de l'Asile abandonné. Une silhouette apparut quelques secondes à la fenêtre du 1er étage, avant de disparaitre avec un rire presque enfantin.

Sur le moment, je me dis que si l'on avait été dans un film d'horreur, cette scène aurait été vraiment cliché. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on était pas dans un film d'horreur. Les soldats de l'escouade furent tellement apeurés que celui qui avait touché la grille attrapa son arme et appuya sur la gâchette sans la moindre hésitation. Pour tirer sur QUOI ? Sur rien, il était juste terrorisé. Et quand les hommes ont peur, ils deviennent violents. Imaginez donc ce que peut faire un homme avec une arme lorsqu'il se retrouve dans ce genre de situation...

Mais c'était moi le chef de cette escouade. C'était à moi de leur parler afin de mener cette mission à bien. Et c'est ainsi que je mis ma dernière et unique cigarette entre mes lèvres. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à peser mes mots, alors je me contentait simplement de les débiter comme ils venaient.

\- " Bordel mais vous êtes quoi, des fillettes ? " commençais-je d'une voix éraillée. " On est ici pour mener une mission. Vous avez peut-être peur, mais pas moi. Alors on rentre, on ramène McCain, on sort, et on va tous fêter la fin de la guerre avec nos familles. Si vous êtes ok avec ce plan, alors suivez-moi. "

De toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment eu le choix. C'était moi qui donnait les ordres. Je donnais un petit coup dans l'épaule de Smokey ; le pauvre qui avait prit peur et tiré dans tous les sens. Ses mains devinrent plus stables et je le sentis reprendre confiance en lui. Peut-être avais-je réellement un talent d'orateur après tout ?

Nous nous engageâmes dans les tréfonds de l'Asile. C'était... glauque. Tout avait été pensé pour être horrible. Les murs étaient sales et poisseux, des traînées de sang séché accompagnaient les fauteuils de torture. On pouvait presque entendre les plaintes des victimes de ces monstruosités au fur et à mesure que l'on s'enfonçait dans cet enfer. 

Pour contrer la peur naturelle des hommes, j'avais deux choses. Ma fidèle cigarette au bec, menaçant de périr au moindre petit courant d'air. Puis Banana à qui je faisais la discussion. Nous ne parlions pas de grand chose d'intéressant, mais c'était suffisant pour nous enlever ces images sanglantes de la tête. Il était châtain aux yeux verts, détenant le regard déterminé de la jeunesse qui s'engage. À son âge, j'étais pareil et, quelque part, j'aimais à me comparer à lui. Il avait une famille, lui aussi. Une fiancée dont il parlait avec beaucoup de passion. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en pensant au bonheur que nous ressentirions en rentrant chez nous. 

J'avais presque réussi à m'isoler de toute sensation désagréable extérieure lorsque j'entendis un grand fracas derrière moi. Une porte s'était miraculeusement verrouillée derrière Banana et moi, nous séparant de Smokey et de l'autre soldat. Ils tapaient contre les vitres en nous appelant. C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis une nouvelle fois le rire de l'enfant. Et c'est tout ce que j'entendis. " Ahah, Splash. ".  
Les vitres se teintèrent de rouge écarlate, les poings disparurent. À la place, les visages livides de Smokey et du soldat inconnu, nous fixant avec des yeux jaunes brillants. Ce n'était pas leur... couleur naturelle.  
Banana me secouai, tentant de me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Je clignai des yeux, mes oreilles sifflant d'un réveil si brutal. Et là, je compris ce qu'il se passait. 

Des morts vivants. Nous étions attaqués par des putains de zombies. J'empoignai mon arme, prêt à me battre. Nous n'avions pas le temps de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer; il fallait se battre maintenant.   
Après ça, je ne me souvins que d'une chose. Alors que j'étais mal en point, que j'allais mourir. Ce n'était pas à ma famille que j'accordais ma dernière pensée, pas à mes victoires, ni au combien de cigarettes j'aurai pu m'enfiler avec un peu plus de temps. Nan... Je pensais à Banana. John Banana, qui était en train de se défendre et de lutter pour sa survie. John Banana, jeune, châtains aux yeux verts, qui avait une fiancée et qui était en train d'enregistrer ses dernier moments tandis que Smokey lui bouffait la jambe.

Ses souvenirs, son existence, sa détermination, son mariage... Maintenant, tout serait effacé. Tout serait oublié, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et c'était peut-être entièrement de ma faute.  
Je promettait alors de ne jamais oublier ces derniers moments, juste avant que mes paupières ne deviennent trop lourdes à soulever et ne se ferment à jamais.  
Je vais mourir ici, alors que la guerre est terminée. Adieu chéries...

Tank Dempsey : deuxième entrée, terminée.


	4. [ 6 Septembre 1945 ] - Verrückt

En ce jour, ou plutôt soir, nous fûmes finalement arrivés à destination. Aucun de mes subalternes n'avait l'air très enjoué d'être là, et honnêtement, ça se comprenait ! Nous venions de gagner la guerre et on les mettait à nouveau en danger dans cette mission de secours de dernière minute en terrain ennemi. Il y avait plutôt intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine, où je risquais la page blanche pour mon tout dernier rapport de bataille...

Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, un rapport de bataille ? Mais si, vous en voyez tous les jours ici... Ce sont des sortes de "résumé" d'une mission que l'on doit à tout prix faire transmettre à nos supérieurs. Et comme je suis le meilleur, je peux vous dire que j'en ai écris, des rapports glorieux ! Et... d'autres qui l'étaient moins. Mais bon, on va se concentrer sur le positif hein ? Parce que... l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais me fout encore les glandes aujourd'hui. Non, je ne me pisse pas dessus actuellement. 

Nous étions descendus de l'avion, nos fusils mitrailleurs en main afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises de dernière minute. La terre battue nous menai vers un grand portail glauque en ferraille noir sur lequel nous pouvions lire: Verrückt Asylum. Plus loin, l'ombre d'une immense bâtisse se reflétait, rendue presque fantasque par les rayons de la lune. L'un des gars s'avança et ouvrit le portail en ricanant :

\- " Hey les gars, regardez ça ! Pourquoi s'inquié- "

Au même moment, un éclair éclata et des lumières s'allumèrent comme par magie au sein de l'Asile abandonné. Une silhouette apparut quelques secondes à la fenêtre du 1er étage, avant de disparaitre avec un rire presque enfantin.

Sur le moment, je me dis que si l'on avait été dans un film d'horreur, cette scène aurait été vraiment cliché. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on était pas dans un film d'horreur. Les soldats de l'escouade furent tellement apeurés que celui qui avait touché la grille attrapa son arme et appuya sur la gâchette sans la moindre hésitation. Pour tirer sur QUOI ? Sur rien, il était juste terrorisé. Et quand les hommes ont peur, ils deviennent violents. Imaginez donc ce que peut faire un homme avec une arme lorsqu'il se retrouve dans ce genre de situation...

Mais c'était moi le chef de cette escouade. C'était à moi de leur parler afin de mener cette mission à bien. Et c'est ainsi que je mis ma dernière et unique cigarette entre mes lèvres. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à peser mes mots, alors je me contentait simplement de les débiter comme ils venaient.

\- " Bordel mais vous êtes quoi, des fillettes ? " commençais-je d'une voix éraillée. " On est ici pour mener une mission. Vous avez peut-être peur, mais pas moi. Alors on rentre, on ramène McCain, on sort, et on va tous fêter la fin de la guerre avec nos familles. Si vous êtes ok avec ce plan, alors suivez-moi. "

De toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment eu le choix. C'était moi qui donnait les ordres. Je donnais un petit coup dans l'épaule de Smokey ; le pauvre qui avait prit peur et tiré dans tous les sens. Ses mains devinrent plus stables et je le sentis reprendre confiance en lui. Peut-être avais-je réellement un talent d'orateur après tout ?

Nous nous engageâmes dans les tréfonds de l'Asile. C'était... glauque. Tout avait été pensé pour être horrible. Les murs étaient sales et poisseux, des traînées de sang séché accompagnaient les fauteuils de torture. On pouvait presque entendre les plaintes des victimes de ces monstruosités au fur et à mesure que l'on s'enfonçait dans cet enfer. 

Pour contrer la peur naturelle des hommes, j'avais deux choses. Ma fidèle cigarette au bec, menaçant de périr au moindre petit courant d'air. Puis Banana à qui je faisais la discussion. Nous ne parlions pas de grand chose d'intéressant, mais c'était suffisant pour nous enlever ces images sanglantes de la tête. Il était châtain aux yeux verts, détenant le regard déterminé de la jeunesse qui s'engage. À son âge, j'étais pareil et, quelque part, j'aimais à me comparer à lui. Il avait une famille, lui aussi. Une fiancée dont il parlait avec beaucoup de passion. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en pensant au bonheur que nous ressentirions en rentrant chez nous. 

J'avais presque réussi à m'isoler de toute sensation désagréable extérieure lorsque j'entendis un grand fracas derrière moi. Une porte s'était miraculeusement verrouillée derrière Banana et moi, nous séparant de Smokey et de l'autre soldat. Ils tapaient contre les vitres en nous appelant. C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis une nouvelle fois le rire de l'enfant. Et c'est tout ce que j'entendis. " Ahah, Splash. ".  
Les vitres se teintèrent de rouge écarlate, les poings disparurent. À la place, les visages livides de Smokey et du soldat inconnu, nous fixant avec des yeux jaunes brillants. Ce n'était pas leur... couleur naturelle.  
Banana me secouai, tentant de me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Je clignai des yeux, mes oreilles sifflant d'un réveil si brutal. Et là, je compris ce qu'il se passait. 

Des morts vivants. Nous étions attaqués par des putains de zombies. J'empoignai mon arme, prêt à me battre. Nous n'avions pas le temps de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer; il fallait se battre maintenant.   
Après ça, je ne me souvins que d'une chose. Alors que j'étais mal en point, que j'allais mourir. Ce n'était pas à ma famille que j'accordais ma dernière pensée, pas à mes victoires, ni au combien de cigarettes j'aurai pu m'enfiler avec un peu plus de temps. Nan... Je pensais à Banana. John Banana, qui était en train de se défendre et de lutter pour sa survie. John Banana, jeune, châtains aux yeux verts, qui avait une fiancée et qui était en train d'enregistrer ses dernier moments tandis que Smokey lui bouffait la jambe.

Ses souvenirs, son existence, sa détermination, son mariage... Maintenant, tout serait effacé. Tout serait oublié, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et c'était peut-être entièrement de ma faute.  
Je promettait alors de ne jamais oublier ces derniers moments, juste avant que mes paupières ne deviennent trop lourdes à soulever et ne se ferment à jamais.  
Je vais mourir ici, alors que la guerre est terminée. Adieu chéries...

Tank Dempsey : deuxième entrée, terminée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours pas très doué pour l'écriture ! Mais bon, c'est déjà un bon début... Je suppose ? Bientôt l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage important !

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, c'est ma première fanfic ! Je supporte le RiDe, mais cette histoire restera dans le simple flirt (si je ne dérape pas)  
> Je risque de la republier en Anglais pour atteindre un public plus large, surtout celui de cette plateforme... J'espère que vous avez aimé, donnez-moi vos avis.


End file.
